


Feel Like Makin' Love

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[imported from Tumblr circa 2013]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like Makin' Love

The heels were pinching his toes, and his lipstick was smeared all over his cheek and their blanket as Owen fucked Axel relentlessly into the mattress.

Axel whined and panted, needy noises falling helplessly from a slack, stained mouth. Barely an hour earlier, they’d been having a “date”.

Since actually going somewhere that wasn’t a rathole with Axel dressed up the way he was would attract a bit more attention than they wanted, Owen made fajitas while Axel snuck out and stole a pie. Everyone else was out, doing whatever they did when they weren’t together. Len was at a game, Mark was probably trying to get into the pants of a woman much smarter than he was, and, since it was Tuesday, Evan was most likely at the bottom of a bottle.

They ate their food and talked a bit of shop before the record Owen had put on ended. So he went and changed it out for a new one, and that was how they ended up dancing in the middle of the kitchen to Bad Company. Axel’s dress was bright red, and it cinched in at the waist. Owen’s hands cupped his ass, lifting him ever so slightly off the ground. Axel’s arms wrapped securely around his neck. These heels were new, and higher than his other pair. He was still fairly unsteady on them, and the draws on Owen’s beer during dinner didn’t help any. He was tipsy and content, safe in the arms of someone who wasn’t out to fuck him over.

Then the guitar started, and Owen pulled him up, up to his mouth, and Axel was forced to wrap his legs around Owen’s waist. His heels clicked as they locked together. It took a second for Axel to realize what the sudden change was about and once he did, he snorted.

“Only you would want to fuck me to Feel Like Makin’ Love.”


End file.
